Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 6 is the sixth episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. It premiered on November 16th, 2013 on the myISH YouTube channel. As of February 2017, it has had just over 52,000 views. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Therefore, this is also considered to be the 25th episode of The Nekci Menij Show. In addition, this episode is also thought to be the series finale of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. Three months after it premiered, The Nekci Menij Show was revived on its original YouTube channel GingerTheHorse. As a result, Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio - which was initially promoted as its replacement - is presumed to have been cancelled. Kily Manoge makes her debut appearance in this episode. Plot Xtine launches her #Justes4Bionic campaign in a bid to revive the fortunes of her much-maligned album Bionec - but moments later, a bus promoting Gags's new album ARTPOP crashes in to the stall where she's selling copies of the record. Meanwhile, bored of hearing about Gags, Kety uses her life saving to open a new flower shop: this is also hijacked by Gags, who puts statues of herself in the window and plasters the front of the shop with the ARTPOP artwork. Medoner joins Kety, Merier and Gags and asks them for help with a problem. In a flashback scene, it's revealed that Bayonse sent her the bill for All-Star Studio. Bayonse claims this is a mistake and gets her to check again while she goes to the ladies' room, but instead hastily makes an escape. Medoner asks the trio if they can help her catch Bayonse; Merier isn't interested, but Gags agrees and they board the ARTPOP bus. At Brinty's house, her producer Wilem asks her if she wants to hear the finished version of her new album. Brinty declines, and asks what he's working on now: it turns out he's brought several flop stars with him so they can record contributions for his own new album, '#wilpowar: retweated'. Brinty and Mile Sires get in to an argument about who invented urban slang. At the airport, Medoner and Gags try to trick P£nk in to selling them plane tickets to Bayonse's private island. However, the last ticket had just been sold to Kily. Kily threatens Gags with a lawsuit for referencing Aphrodite in her song Vanus before boarding the plane. Kily arrives on Bayonse's island and informs her that she successfully distracted Medoner. Bayonse confirms she'll be rewarded with a record deal at her husband Zey-J's label, and the pair celebrate with a coffee. Extras Adole pops up at the end to promote other videos on the myISH channel, including the previous episode. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Xtine * Kety Perr * Merier Care * Ladey Gags * Medoner * Bayonse * Wilem * Brinty Spreas * Mile Sires * Nekci Menij * Nicel Shitsinger * Lol Wen * Azel Bank * Zey-J * Divad Geter * Rhenna * P£nk * Loly Alan * Kily Manoge Quotes * "Anywey, shes bin gon for 5 ours, so im thenking shes ether stoal my penshen or got a monstar case of the shits" ''- Medoner wonders where Bayonse while they battle over the All-Star Studio bill'' * "If u evar sey the werd afrodity agen ill shuv rocket #9 up ur gardan panty"'' - Kily threatens Gags with a lawsuit over her song, Vanus'' External Links * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 6 on YouTube Category:Episodes